


Ataudes de Tela (Y un profeta en Puerto Montt)

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No esto no es un fic sobre como tratar problemas psiquiatricos de una forma realista y práctica, alternative universe, crazy!Manu au, es fantasía so don't even try, this is a gift and i am sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es más fácil años después. Eso es lo que les gusta creer al menos. O sobre cómo Manuel pasó de ser un adolescente con problemas psiquiatricos a un escritor atormentado, y aún así no pudo librarse de su locura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataudes de Tela (Y un profeta en Puerto Montt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



> Este fic fue escrito como un regalo y no pensaba ser posteado, pero LJ no soporta más de 10k. Anyway, es una especie de continuación del universo de "Camas de Palo" (http://blurblublur.livejournal.com/8139.html#cutid1) y "Nada es tan fácil" (http://blurblublur.livejournal.com/9650.html#cutid1). Probablemente necesitan leer esos dos antes de este.

I.

La periodista que lo recibe en el café es considerablemente más joven que él, y más baja también, envuelta en un abrigo rojo y pesado a pesar de que ya es primavera. Se llama Carolina, eso dicen al menos los e-mails que le ha estado mandando desde Junio para que la deje entrevistarlo, y aunque Manuel la encuentra irritante desde el primer correo, no puede evitar sentir cierta gracia por ella luego del décimo. Es molesto pensar que Miguel tiene razón cuando se lo advierte a principios de Agosto, pero después de haber comenzado a responderle es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de ceder a sus peticiones.

Era inevitable, piensa, mientras juega con la bolsa de té en su taza, intentando en vano ignorar la grabadora sobre la mesa.

Según Miguel, dar entrevistas es simplemente una parte más de su pretensión de ser un escritor atormentado, o algo por el estilo había dicho esa mañana mientras desayunaban, y aunque Manuel intenta ignorar ese recuerdo lo mejor que puede, es imposible mantenerlo lejos de su consciente por más de dos segundos mientras le toman fotos y le hacen preguntas. Odia tanto las entrevistas, incluso las entrevistas dirigidas por periodistas jóvenes que le han mandado más de veinte correos a lo largo de los últimos meses, que pensar en Miguel riéndose de él por actuar como un niño a sus treinta y tantos años es lo único que lo mantiene ahí, sentado y medio forzando una sonrisa que le cuesta mantener.

Al menos ese pensamiento lo mantiene distraído cuando comienzan a sacarle fotos, incluso si no aprecia mucho la burla que recuerda haber oído en sus palabras. No se siente un escritor atormentado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero supone que es verdad, al menos hasta cierto punto, especialmente mientras está sentado ahí, con la reportera sonriendole y grabando cada una de sus palabras.

\- En una de sus primeras entrevistas, hace más o menos siete años -dice Carolina, con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos estirados en una sonrisa agradable que Manuel intenta no mirar por mucho tiempo- usted dijo que no estaba interesado en concursos ni premios, y que la única razón para vender su poesía era alimentar a su gato, sin embargo recientemente ha ganado varios premios por sus últimos trabajos, incluyendo reconocimientos internacionales. ¿Puede contarnos algo sobre este cambio..., Qué le hizo  _reconsiderar_  el rumbo de su carrera de esta forma?

La risa se escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda retenerla, es corta y casi no hace ruido, pero no pasa desapercibida por los ojos de la periodista, ni mucho menos los de su fotógrafo, que enarca las cejas casi hasta hacerlas desaparecer bajo su chasquilla.

\- No, no puedo decirte mucho en realidad. Sigo sin tener interés en los premios, y vender libros es más trabajo del que me gusta hacer, -responde por fin, frunciendo apenas el ceño- uno podría decir que lo odio. Si fuera por mi, dejaría mi poesía enterrada en el patio, o la quemaría, como hacía cuando era un niño.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces qué pasó?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no mandé esos poemas a ningún concurso -explica, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras recuerda qué es lo que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar.- Fue mi..., un amigo. Un amigo que no entiende el concepto de la privacidad. Yo me vine a enterar recién cuando había ganado.

\- ¿Y qué sintió con la noticia? ¿Fue este amigo el que se lo dijo? -Carolina está inclinada sobre la mesa ahora, con ambos codos apoyados y las cejas tan alto en su frente que su interés se le antoja cómico a Manuel.

Le es fácil pensar en Miguel entonces, su sonrisa triunfante y ambas manos en las caderas mientras le hablaba sobre los quince mil euros que acababa de ganar con el poema que escribió, ese sobre el fuego en la habitación. Incluso se permite cerrar los ojos, y reclinarse apenas en el respaldo de al silla mientras inhala el vapor del té, y piensa en ese día, culpable de que personas como Carolina lo busquen por teléfono y por e-mail.

\- Rabia. Mucha rabia. -responde por fin, y tanto Carolina como el fotógrafo comparten una mirada confundida que hace que Manuel recuerde sus primeros poemas.

El resto de la entrevista se va así, y aunque la periodista insiste en preguntar por su amigo, ese que comparte poesía ajena con el mundo, Manuel esquiva la pregunta con relativa facilidad, pensando todo el tiempo en Miguel y su discurso sobre los beneficios de la verdad. Gracias al cielo, ella se cansa rápido, y vuelve a las preguntas más seguras. El apodo de Manuel, por ejemplo, es una de esas preguntas que le arrancan sonrisas divertidas a Carolina mientras escucha su explicación, con tanto interés que el moreno podría creer incluso que ella realmente quiere saber de su vida y sus decisiones artísticas, lo que sea que eso quiera decir.

\- Me decían así cuando niño -comenta encogiéndose de hombros.- Era el profeta de Puerto Montt, el loco del pueblo, en realidad.

\- ¿Y sobre qué eran las profecías?

\- No me acuerdo bien, después de que comencé a tratarme dejaron de aparecer -miente, enseñando los dientes cuando sonríe.

\- Oh, claro..., ¿Y el tratamiento continúa?

\- Por supuesto, pero no es nada terrible, un par de pastillas para dormir tranquilo.

Carolina parece satisfecha con su respuesta, asintiendo lento mientras revisa su pequeña agenda negra, sin duda intentando recordar la planificación inicial de las preguntas. Manuel disfruta del descanso, incluso si son segundos, pensando con cierta amargura que si no fuera por Miguel, sus palabras y sus burlas, estaría en casa, mirando por la ventana desde su vieja silla de madera.

Mentir es una segunda naturaleza a estas alturas, tanto así que incluso encuentra una sonrisa para la periodista cuando se despide, y se las arregla para decirle que fue una reunión agradable, que fue un placer conocerla. Ella se va dándole las gracias con una sonrisa tan sincera que lo pone incómodo, el fotógrafo en cambio, apenas inclina su cabeza para despedirse de él y Manuel está profundamente agradecido por su falta de interés. Es más cómodo así, y quizá se queda hasta verlos desaparecer en la esquina, pensando vagamente en qué hubiera hecho con Carolina y sus preguntas a los diecisiete años.

 _Hubieras dicho la verdad_ , murmura una vocecita en su cabeza, mientras Manuel comienza a caminar en dirección contraria con un cigarro en los labios y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Como siempre, la calle está llena de ruido, incluso si está vacía, está el ruido de las serpientes que lo siguen a todos lados, siseando secretos que con los años ha dejado de escuchar. También hay sombras, y agujeros en la calle, agujeros que sabe que realmente no están ahí, pero que evita de todas maneras, dando pequeños zig zag sin que nadie lo note.

A nadie le importa en realidad, esa es una de las valiosas lecciones que Manuel ha aprendido con los años, mientras se quede callado, y pretenda ser un escritor atormentado, como dice Miguel, nadie lo puede ver, ni siquiera el mismo enfermero ve a través de su fachada hoy en día.

La verdad es que pretender su locura y su tratamiento le ha funcionado durante tanto tiempo que ahora es difícil dejar de hacerlo. En toda regla, Manuel es un hombre normal, que de vez en cuando despierta sobresaltado, sudando frío y teniendo que correr al baño a vomitar. O a veces pasa noches enteras despierto, mirando el techo, o la pared, mientras escucha a las serpientes hablarle en susurros sobre misiones, sobre el pasado y sobre el futuro.

La mayoría de las veces pretende que no las escucha, y aunque siente ganas de responderles, mantiene los labios firmemente apretados mientras se imagina que en realidad lleva horas dormido. Contra todo pronostico, eso funciona mejor que consumir las pastillas que la psiquiatra le ha estado recetando desde que era un adolescente. Le tomó unos meses entender que los químicos solo servían para enojarlas, hacerlas gritar por encima de todos los demás ruidos hasta que tuviese que escaparse de la cama, y sentarse en la silla frente a la ventana a escribir; desde entonces que las vota con cuidado, en vueltas en pedazos de servilleta al basurero de la cocina.

Miguel pretende que lo entiende, cuando lo encuentra sentado en la silla de madrugada, con un cuaderno en las piernas y la vista perdida más allá de su patio muerto. Pretende junto a él que son rarezas de la inspiración, y le hace un tazón de café incluso si Manuel arruga la nariz cuando lo bebe. Esas mañanas usualmente terminan y empiezan con el peruano riéndose de él y dejando un beso ausente en su boca antes de irse a trabajar. Esa es la costumbre que han adoptado, al menos, una costumbre que se siente segura y hace que las serpientes se callen la mayoría de las veces.

Manuel no está loco, incluso si le tomó aproximadamente quince años entenderlo, y aprender a convivir con las escenas que a veces ocurren en su cabeza. Hoy en día todo es más fácil en realidad, y las serpientes solo le susurran historias del pasado, o poemas para el presente. A veces simplemente le hablan con ruidos que no entiende ni espera entender, sonidos que le hacen pensar en el rumor del mar, o el ruido de la lluvia; sonidos que le recuerdan a su abuela a veces, y en otras ocasiones le hacen pensar en su madre, muerta ya hace varios meses. En esas ocasiones, los ruidos no significan nada en especial y Manuel lo agradece infinitamente.

A veces si se distrae, ve fuego y abismos de noche, pero no es nada que no sepa controlar. Puede caminar sobre los abismos de su mente si quiere, y dejar que el fuego lo consuma sin preocupaciones (después de un rato deja de parecer doloroso incluso). El único problema real son las visiones, que usualmente son como si estuviese perdido en una realidad absolutamente distinta, donde todo son gritos y cuentos espantosos sobre lo que va a suceder.

Entonces vuelve al mundo real con los ojos llorosos, y a veces vomita también, para luego dormir durante tardes enteras, dándose vueltas en la cama hasta que sus pies se enredan con las sábanas: pero las visiones reales son pocas, esparcidas a lo largo de los meses como si supieran que su cuerpo y su cerebro no son capaces de aguantar más. De hecho Miguel solo lo ha visto una desde que viven juntos, y con esa única experiencia es más que suficiente para los dos, a fin de cuentas Manuel aún recuerda la palidez de su cara mientras le exigía que explicara qué había pasado. Las cejas casi juntas y las manos temblorosas sobre su chaleco, como si fuese a comenzar a zamarrearlo en cualquier momento.

A pesar de todo, es fácil sonreír recordándolo, porque luego del miedo y el enojo Miguel había sido especialmente silencioso y fácil de tratar, al menos al comienzo.

Las serpientes en sus pies parecen reírse con él mientras compra el pan, a unas cuadras de la antigua casa que comparte con el peruano. Hoy suenan como el mar, y Manuel no entiende absolutamente nada, así que se da la libertad de sonreírle a la vieja dueña de la panadería, prometiendole que la próxima vez va a hacer que Miguel compre el pan, para que pueda saludarlo ella misma. En más de una forma, Manuel sabe que ella solo le sonríe y le habla porque tiene un lado suave reservado solo para Miguel y sus sonrisas, y sus comentarios agradables. Manuel ha visto a la vieja coqueteandole a su novio más de una vez a decir verdad, pero no le molesta, lo último que necesita es gente interesándose por él más de la cuenta; en su mundo, es mejor así, siempre es mejor así.

Y si el lado sociable de Miguel le consigue pan fresco y un dulce, bienvenido sea.

  
II.

Las cosas del desayuno aún siguen desperdigadas por el comedor cuando Manuel llega, y ahoga un suspiro resignado mientras inspecciona las tazas, mirando con atención las machas del té en la cerámica. Realmente odia llegar cuando la casa se ve así, como si hubiese sido abandonada de pronto. Le recuerda a su infancia en realidad, casi sin querer piensa en loza sin lavar durante semanas, y antes de saberlo está sacándose la chaqueta de un tirón. Comenzando a fregar con los labios cerrados en una línea delgada y pálida.

Neruda, que con los años se ha vuelto un gato obeso y medio ciego, aparece por el pasillo, como cada vez que Manuel vuelve a la casa, maullando con ese tono ronco y feo que recuerda de cuando lo adoptó. Supone que es natural que a estas alturas su gato parezca un anciano decrépito (a Miguel le gusta comentar que tiene delirios de perro además, y Manuel ya ni siquiera intenta defender al gato. No es que el anciano se ayude a si mismo maullando porque sí) y casi ni intenta esconder la sonrisa cuando lo ve subirse, con bastante esfuerzo, al sillón de la sala de estar, acomodándose sobre su chaqueta negra con un par de vueltas y el ruido de sus garras rasguñando la tela.

\- Va a quedar llena de pelos -murmura, arrugando los labios, pero el gato ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.- Neruda, hueón, la chaqueta. Vas a llenarla de pelos, y entonces qué. Eres gris, Neruda,  _gris_ -repite, más fuerte, viendo como las orejas del gato se mueven apenas.

Manuel suspira resignado cuando termina de sacudir la mesa, botando las últimas migas de pan en una servilleta arrugada. Aún es temprano para encender la estufa, incluso si su casa parece existir en un invierno constante, así que se conforma con ir a sentarse a un lado de Neruda, pateando los zapatos de vestir lejos de si mismo. El gato ni se inmuta, aunque Manuel ve sus orejas volver a moverse, y el ronroneo es inconfundible cuando pone su mano sobre el lomo del animal, rascando apenas el pelo opaco y sucio.

\- Voy a tener que lavar esa chaqueta porque a ti te gusta echarte en la tierra, linda la hueá. -comenta, más por llenar el silencio que otra cosa, su vista clavada en el techo obstinadamente- ...Mm, en unas semanas vas a estar de cumpleaños Neruda..., Te compraré carne, ¿o prefieres un tarro de atún? Quién sabe..., quizá sería mejor darte una chaqueta para que te eches a dormir ahí.

Como siempre, Neruda solo le responde ronroneando, y Manuel sonríe a medias, resistiéndose como puede a bajar la vista. En la alfombra deben estar las serpientes, incluso si están calladas gracias a la presencia del gato, nunca se van. Casi puede verlas si cierra los ojos, retorciéndose en torno a sus piernas, las de siempre y la nueva, que es más brillante, llena de escamas rojas. Es más pequeña que las otras, y apareció el día que murió su madre, siseando cosas sobre la lluvia, sobre el fuego y sobre estar solo. Manuel la odia con más ganas que a las demás, y la serpiente odia a Neruda más que cualquier otra, así que en su presencia se mantiene lejos, tanto que a veces simplemente desaparece hasta que el gato se va.

Todas las demás parecen tolerarlo mejor, incluso si siempre están calladas en su presencia. Manuel aún recuerda con una sonrisa divertida cuando Neruda entró a la casa por primera vez, en ese entonces tenía todos sus sentidos y era solo un gatito hiperactivo que atacaba al aire sin pensarlo dos veces, disolviendo las alucinaciones por unos segundos. Cuando volvían a formarse y siseaban enojadas, él simplemente volvía a saltar, y eventualmente ellas se callaron, al final, ni siquiera necesitaba perseguirlas, el gato solo necesitaba quedarse sentado mirando fijamente a algún punto vacío en la habitación, y eso bastaba para alejarlas. Manuel incluso recuerda despertar varias veces con el gato sentado en su pecho, mirándolo fijamente, los ojos grandes y las pupilas dilatadas en medio de la noche.

Ese recuerdo es más que suficiente para convencerlo de sonreír, apoyando la espalda completa en el respaldo del sillón con un suspiro, su mano izquierda rascando perezosamente el lomo del gato, y por unos minutos todo lo que hay es el ronroneo del animal, arrullándolo en medio del silencio.

Antes de dormirse, Manuel piensa distraído que quizá el gato sabe lo mucho que lo estresa el silencio absoluto, y sonríe para si mismo, sintiéndose igual de viejo que Neruda.

  
Miguel llega haciendo ruido, porque le es imposible entrar de otra forma, la puerta hinchada por la humedad siempre se le resiste, y sus llaves tintinean mientras empuja, una, dos veces antes de que la puerta ceda. Manuel lo escucha gruñir en la entrada con una media sonrisa, el sueño perdido desde el primer empujón. Si es sincero, aún está medio dormido, pero la costumbre es tan fuerte a estas alturas que ni siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos, ni en intentar volver a dormirse, simplemente se conforma con pretender, mientras oye todos los ruidos naturales de la llegada del enfermero. Sus pies pisando fuerte en la madera de la entrada, sillas que se corren, mochilas que caen en algún lado, llenas de ropa de cambio y documentos, luego viene el abrir y cerrar del refrigerador, y el ruido de la ropa cuando se saca el abrigo, siempre es lo mismo.

Y al final, escucha la respiración de Miguel detenerse unos segundos, junto al ruido y al movimiento. Sabe que lo está mirando, lo siente en la piel, en la falta de ruido de la casa, en todos lados, mientras intenta no moverse.

\- ¿...Estás durmiendo? ¿Manuel?

\- No, no después de todo el ruido que hiciste -murmura, porque es un espectáculo hecho de costumbres, y le toca poner los ojos en blanco, con falsa exasperación.- ¿Por qué preguntas? Si hubiese estado durmiendo me habrías despertado de todas formas.

\- No seas pesado, es solo una pregunta -gruñe Miguel con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a su rutina de ruidos casi de inmediato.- Además, son recién las tres de la tarde ¿Qué clase de anciano eres Manuel?

\- La clase que duerme con el gato mientras los enfermeros hacen el almuerzo, supongo. Es como una casa de retiro aquí. Una no muy buena, pero me conformo.

\- Tienes treinta y dos, Manu, y todas tus facultades intactas.

\- No me digas, -murmura, encogiéndose de hombros, y viendo con cierta satisfacción como la exasperación y la alegría natural de Miguel se funden en una expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- Solo trae tu trasero acá y pone la mesa, pendejo desagradable.

Manuel no se ríe en voz alta con cierto esfuerzo, porque nunca alcanzan a pasar muchos meses desde la última vez que escucha al moreno llamarlo así; pero sí sonríe mientras se levanta, despertando a Neruda sin querer en el proceso. Se disculpa en voz baja, acariciándole el mentón y las orejas antes de seguir a Miguel hasta la diminuta cocina de su casa. La mayor parte de esta rutina tiene que ver con Miguel hablándole sin parar sobre las enfermeras en el hospital, y los médicos, y los pacientes que ve a diario, cada uno con una historia más extraña que la anterior.

La mayor parte del tiempo Manuel no puede entender por qué alguien como Miguel hubiese preferido trabajar cuidando a un niño durante más de un año, si ama tanto el hospital, con sus rarezas y su olor a desinfectante; solo pensar en los pasillos blancos, llenos de gente y ruido lo hace arrugar la nariz, y Miguel se ríe de él, diciendo que la señora Rojas no es tan terrible como para que ponga esa cara. Manuel no lo corrige en verdad, porque si hay algo que irrita a Miguel, es que no lo escuche mientras habla, y ninguno de los dos necesita esa pelea. En vez de eso intenta lo mejor que puede seguir el hilo de la historia.

No es muy exitoso con las siguientes dos personas de las que hablan en realidad, pero sí escucha que a Miguel lo invitaron a cenar a un local con descuento, y que aparentemente pretende que vaya con él (esa pieza de información lo perturba tanto que en vez de devolverlo a la conversación, lo hace pensar continuamente en la forma de rechazarlo sin ofenderlo más de la cuenta).

\- ¿Manuel..., me estás escuchando? -pregunta, la suspicacia tan sincera en su rostro que Manuel no puede evitar enderezarse en la silla mientras contesta.

\- Si, oh..., Sigue hablando hueón, si estoy escuchando.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Miguel le divierten, le hacen pensar en las discusiones que tenían cuando Manuel aún era un adolescente, y en dos segundos la conversación de una sola persona retoma su curso, como si nada, con Miguel riéndose y Manuel mirándolo en silencio. En algún momento Neruda aparece en sus piernas, maullando hasta que lo levanta, y se acomoda en su regazo rasguñándole las rodillas, no es que le importe en verdad, siempre es mejor tener a Neruda cerca, y Miguel incluso saca un pedazo del bistec que está cocinando y lo deja sobre una servilleta en la mesa, sin detener su historia en ningún momento.

\- Va a estar de cumpleaños, ¿no? -pregunta, y Manuel siente sus orejas arder de vergüenza, porque Miguel es puro buen humor, y burlas que no alcanzan a serlo, incluso cuando habla de sus rarezas.

\- Ajá, -murmura bajito, mientras el gato le pasa la lengua áspera por los dedos, persiguiendo lo que queda del sabor de la carne en su piel.- Pensaba comprarle algo de comida, pero quizá sería mejor no cooperarle más a su estómago.

\- No seas amargado, Manu, los estómagos llenos son sinónimo de felicidad. ¿O no, Pablo? -la sonrisa de Miguel es gigantesca, llena de dientes blancos, y Manuel no puede evitar arrugar los labios y fruncir el ceño cuando la ve.

\- Obvio que tú sabes de eso, todas las camisas te quedan ajustadas ahora -comenta, con un desdén tan ensayado que Miguel ve perfectamente a través de él, y se ríe, cortando otro pedacito de carne que va a parar a la servilleta sobre la mesa.- Y no se llama  _Pablo._  No le digas así.

\- No creo que le importe tener un nombre de pila. Neruda  _es_  un apellido, a fin de cuentas.

Eventualmente los cuentos sobre su día en el hospital pasan a ser preguntas sobre la entrevista, preguntas que Manuel no puede contestar simplemente diciendo que le fue bien, porque eso nunca basta en realidad. Casi sin que el mayor tenga que presionarlo, Manuel se lanza a describir a Carolina y sus sonrisas agradables, incluso le comenta sobre sus sospechas de que ella en realidad quería saber lo que estaba preguntando, y Miguel solo se ríe fuerte, asegurándole con burla que no toda la gente encuentra irrelevante su trabajo.

Su resumen de la entrevista es escuálido, y Manuel incluso se da la libertad de ignorar la pregunta sobre los premios, y su  _amigo_. Piensa con cierta gracia que eso puede esperar hasta que Miguel compre una revista y lea el artículo él mismo, y se lanza a hablarle sobre la vieja de la panadería, sus saludos y sus dulces. Miguel parece brillar con lo complacido que está, pero siempre es así en verdad.

\- No sonrías así, me da asco. -gruñe, con las cejas enarcadas y una mano distraída paseando por su propio estómago. A diferencia del de Miguel, aún es tan plano como cuando era un niño, pero Manuel siempre se siente un poco más gordo después de comer con el peruano.

\- Pff..., Solo estás celoso -ríe Miguel, de buena gana como siempre mientras lo mira levantar los platos.- Si quieres los dejas ahí y yo lavo más tarde.

\- No..., Además..., quizá sea sorprendente para ti, Miguel, pero las ancianas dueñas de panaderías no son exactamente mi tipo.

\- Celoso de mi, estúpido.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Por qué debería?

El ruido del agua se lleva las últimas protestas de Miguel, algo inconcluso de lo que Manuel solo escucha un dramático “viejo amargado”, que no sabe unir bien con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Luego de eso está el sonido de la tele, y Neruda caminando con pereza hacia el sillón.

\- Ven,  _Pablo_ , tu si me aprecias

Manuel se ríe fuerte, y no hay ruido en el mundo que pueda disimularlo.

 

III.

A pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que dejaron la televisión de lado, pero sigue sonando de fondo, distrayéndolo hasta que le cuesta ponerle atención a los besos de Miguel en su cuello. La verdad es que Manuel nunca ha sido bueno manteniendo su atención fija, ya sea durante una entrevista, una conversación antes del almuerzo o incluso ahora que la mano de Miguel se siente caliente sobre la tela de sus pantalones. El ruido del programa es uno más de los murmullos al fondo de su mente cuando se besan, incluso si cierra sus ojos y hunde sus manos en el pelo de Miguel, intentando olvidarlo.

\- Oye, el control de la tele está en la mesa. Apágala -murmura Miguel en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo, y dejando que su mano suba y suba, desde el muslo hasta sus costillas.- Dale, no estoy dispuesto a que me digas que no a último momento porque los programas de cocina te distraen. -añade, riéndose bajito,y enviando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Manuel.

\- Cállate oh, me vas a quitar las ganas -gruñe él, sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su rostro, caliente e incómoda mientras el moreno se ríe, aún sobre él, aún moviendo sus manos como si nada lo pudiese distraer ahora.- Tienes que salir de encima si quieres que apage la tele hueón.

\- Si claro..., solo tienes que darte vuelta Manu, está atrás tuyo. -la voz de Miguel destila ironía y buen humor cuando le responde, e incluso se permite dejar que su mano vuelva a bajar, rozando su entrepierna sobre la tela del pantalón.

Le gusta pensar que su respiración no es tan ruidosa como se siente en ese momento, y que Miguel en realidad no puede ver qué tan roja está su cara con la luz de la tarde, pero no puede probar nada de eso. Aún así se permite fingir indignación mientras se da vuelta como puede, sintiendo como Miguel aprovecha de desabotonar los pantalones de vestir que tiene puestos, levantándole apenas la polera para dejar un beso húmedo en su espalda.

\- Deja eso hueón..., -masculla Manuel, apenas haciendo ruido. Puede sentir la sonrisa de Miguel sobre su piel casi de inmediato, seguida de una risa ronca, y un camino de besos que van subiendo por su espalda.

Le toma unos segundos encontrar el control, paseando la palma de su mano por encima de la madera casi sin mirar. Está más preocupado de lo que Miguel está haciendo en su espalda, y de como su mano se deshace del cinturón, ruidosa y torpe como todas las cosas que Miguel hace en la vida. Incluso si se queja, no hace mucho por moverse en realidad, al menos hasta que el mayor lo hace enderezarse para poder tirar la camisa en algún lugar, junto a su cinturón, probablemente.

Pronto el único ruido que queda en la sala son sus respiraciones agitadas, y uno que otro suspiro que ninguno de los dos se molesta en ocultar a estas alturas. Las manos de Miguel están calientes, tan calientes que casi le incomoda sentirlas cuando suben por su estómago, deteniéndose en sus pezones apenas unos segundos. Miguel no es un amante meticuloso, no en ese sentido al menos, en vez de eso prefiere ir rápido, tomarle el mentón y guiarlo hasta que sus bocas se encuentran, calientes y dispuestas. Sus dientes chocan en el proceso y Miguel se permite reír unos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo, presionando su erección contra el trasero de Manuel.

Aún tiene los boxer encima cuando Miguel comienza a delinear su pene sobre la ropa, aplastándolo apenas contra su vientre mientras susurra cosas sin sentido en su nuca, la respiración cálida y húmeda chocando con el pelo corto de su cuello. Manuel siente el movimiento de sus caderas contra las suyas, la insinuación de su miembro bajo las telas de ropa, y como sus dientes van marcando pedazos de su piel. Su nuca, su cuello, debajo de los oídos y los hombros, empujando apenas con cada embestida.

Es como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentrara en su cabeza y su estómago cuando Miguel por fin lo suelta para sacarse los pantalones, dejando una última mordida que probablemente será una marca rojiza en unos minutos. Manuel lo escucha pelear con el cinturón y los botones de la camisa, y no puede evitar la risa burlona que se le escapa mientras termina de deshacerse de su propia ropa.

\- ¿Cómo te vistes en las mañanas? -pregunta, medio riéndose cuando Miguel por fin está pateando los pantalones lejos, a la pila de ropa que tienen en el piso.

\- Manu..., Si no vas a ayudar, mejor quédate callado -su voz suena un par de tonos más ronca que de costumbre, y aunque Manuel prefiere guardarse ese conocimiento para si mismo, el tono irritado que le dedica va directo a su entrepierna, cooperando a la impaciencia que se está acumulando en su cuerpo desde que comenzaron a besarse.

Más que verlo, Manuel escucha como Miguel busca el lubricante en los cajoncitos de la sala, dejando salir una que otra grosería, uno que otro comentario sobre sus decisiones y un “Estoy seguro que estaba acá..., ¿No lo guardaste verdad?” que Manuel ignora con una media sonrisa, y una mano perezosa acariciando su erección, casi sin tocar.

Cuando Miguel regresa a su lado, sus manos viajan por cada centímetro de piel que pueden, como intentando compensar por el tiempo perdido. Apenas presionando lo hace sentarse, las piernas abiertas y Miguel presionándolo contra el sillón, besándole la comisura de los labios mientras abre el dichoso tubo.

Su respiración es más ruidosa que nunca cuando siente el líquido caer sobre su piel, está frío, y el ruido que escapa de sus labios le arranca una risita a Miguel. Es una risa silenciosa, apenas el golpe de su aliento contra la boca de Manuel, pero sigue estando ahí, incluso después de que Manuel lo muerde en respuesta. El cosquilleo se expande por todo su cuerpo, y pronto está moviéndose incómodo mientras Miguel sostiene su pene, presionando, subiendo y bajando con una lentitud que lo enerva. Sus erecciones se frotan, una contra la otra en las manos húmedas de Miguel, mientras su lengua recorre la línea de su clavícula, y Manuel solo cierra los ojos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos sobre la tela del sillón.

Sabe que Miguel le está hablando, siempre lo hace, pero Manuel no lo escucha, no entiende las palabras que modula con la boca pegada a la piel de su cuello, atrapando su manzana de adán entre los labios cuando Manuel se arquea, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, las caderas hacia adelante, buscando más fricción, velocidad, cualquier cosa que sirva para deshacer la anticipación que se acumula en su estómago con cada movimiento de las manos del peruano.

\- No, espera..., ¡Miguel, espera! -sisea, poniendo una mano temblorosa sobre su brazo.- Espera, hueón, espera..., -repite, en lo que su respiración comienza a regularizarse, y los ojos de Miguel parecen brillar con el entendimiento de lo que está pasando.

\- Levanta las caderas, -pide bajito, soltando su miembro con un sonido húmedo que hace que Manuel arrugue la nariz.- Shh, no empieces -ríe, como si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos mientras pasa la mano aún húmeda por su muslo.

Su protesta queda en el aire cuando el primer dedo comienza a presionar en su entrada. Por un segundo todo es incómodo, el sillón, el angulo en que Miguel está levantando su pierna para poder acceder más fácil, la sensación del lubricante deslizándose por su piel, frío y aceitoso, incluso la mirada de Miguel sobre su cuerpo lo incomoda en ese momento, intensa y caliente, como si pudiese terminarlo todo solo con mirarlo. Manuel cerra los ojos con fuerza cuando el segundo dedo se introduce en su cuerpo, y la mano libre de Miguel se cierra en torno a su erección, masturbándolo con algo de torpeza. No importa en realidad, porque eso y los dedos que entran y salen de su cuerpo son suficiente para dejarlo en el extremo.

Miguel lo besa cuando está entrando en él, y Manuel aguanta la respiración apenas uno o dos segundos en lo que su cuerpo termina de recibirlo. A diferencia suya, Miguel hace ruido, uno que otro gruñido, un jadeo, un gemido de vez en cuando a medida va incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas, y Manuel se hunde en la sensación y el sonido hasta que ya no sabe si es él quién gime o no.

El ruido de su piel chocando contra la del peruano es todo lo que hay en su cabeza durante unos minutos, su nombre en los labios del mayor, y una serie de balbuceos sin sentido en los suyos. Eso y la inconfundible sensación de estar quemándose bajo el cuerpo de Miguel.

Esta vez no le dice que espere, y Miguel se viene dentro de él con un par de embestidas erráticas y una mano subiendo y bajando sobre la erección de Manuel.

 

Manuel se pone a limpiar la sala de estar casi dos segundos después de que logra recuperar la respiración, empujando a Miguel con movimientos cortos, cansados, y un irritable discurso sobre sillones sucios y el desperdicio de lubricante. Miguel ahoga un gruñido exasperado en su cuello, permitiéndose pretender por unos segundos que es un peso muerto sobre Manuel antes de darle en el gusto.

La verdad es que Manuel no se toma la molestia de volver a vestirse, no más allá de volver a ponerse la ropa interior al menos, bajo la mirada divertida del peruano, que se contenta con recoger la ropa y dejarla echa una bola de tela sobre la mesa. No es que Manuel espere más cooperación que esa en realidad.

Mientras pasa un paño húmedo por la tela puede ver las serpientes por el rabillo de su ojo, enrollándose en torno a los pies de Miguel, que no para de hablar y tocar cuando Manuel está lo suficientemente cerca. Incluso después de que está satisfecho con su trabajo, hay una mano del peruano dispuesta a guiarlo a la pieza, deslizándose de su cintura a su cadera y sus piernas como si nada. Manuel incluso encuentra un comentario risueño para Miguel, empujándolo con falsa molestia mientras caminan.

Afuera ya está oscuro cuando se dejan caer en la cama.

\- Estaba pensando en tomar vacaciones -comenta Miguel como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus manos aún pasean por su vientre y su estómago, y Manuel suspira, convencido de que el peruano lo hace solo porque puede a estas alturas.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Eso no es una respuesta, -gruñe, dándose media vuelta para poder mirarlo. Miguel está sonriendo, se ve tan satisfecho consigo mismo que a Manuel le cuesta sostenerle la mirada.- Nunca tomas vacaciones.

\- Ya, por eso, ¿No te gustaría viajar un poco? Podría tomarme unas vacaciones largas, y podríamos ir a algún lado. Vamos al norte, Manu.

\- ¿...Qué tiene de bueno el norte?

\- Sol. Calor. Playas..., todo eso.

\- Mm..., No sé.

\- Obvio que no sabes -Manuel no puede descifrar muy bien el tono de sus palabras, pero si lee la falsa exasperación en la cara de Miguel, que se esfuma apenas sus labios se vuelven a encontrar.- Hazme caso por una vez, Manuel.

Aún está pensando en una respuesta cuando sienten a Neruda maullar desde el piso, fuerte y claro. No logran ignorarlo por más de 5 minutos antes de que Manuel se levante, murmurando cosas sobre gatos exigentes, y un -  _Conchetumadre que está helado el piso hueón-_ que le arranca un par de carcajadas burlonas a Miguel.

 

IV.

Neruda se enferma en verano, Manuel lo ve pasar de a poco, ve como deja de comer, y como cada día se mueve menos, más lento, siempre echado en algún rincón. Ya ni siquiera le maúlla la semana que deciden llevarlo al veterinario en una vieja caja de transporte que Miguel se consigue con una compañera de trabajo. Incluso antes de eso, Manuel sabe perfectamente que algo no está bien, porque aunque las voces siguen silenciosas en su presencia, escucha las risas de la serpiente roja, risas constantes que repiquetean en el aire, dentro de su cabeza, en todos lados de la casa, incluso en el ruido que hacen sus dedos en el teclado cuando intenta escribir.

Cuando no son risas, escucha llantos que no sabe de donde vienen, pero supone que tienen que ver con las mil serpientes que hay enrolladas en sus pies, en su mesa, en la alfombra, encima del cuerpo inerte de Neruda mientras duerme.

El veterinario es mayor que él, Manuel supone que debe estar bordeando los sesenta ya, a fin de cuentas es el mismo que le puso las vacunas a Neruda cuando solo era un cachorro. Manuel recuerda eso con cierta gracia, porque también estaba solo en esa ocasión, con el gatito retorciendose en sus manos, inseguro de soltarlo. Aquella vez había vuelto a la casa con una mascota ofendida y miles de rasguños en los dedos, las risas del veterinario aún resonando en sus oídos.

Años después, está de nuevo ahí, mirando como hipnotizado las manos grandes y huesudas que revisan al gato con destreza, y lo hacen maullar lastimeramente en la mesa de metal. Manuel intenta no mirarlo en realidad, y se arrepiente de haber ido solo, porque el olor a desinfectante lo está poniendo enfermo, y los maullidos lastimeros de Neruda son más de lo que puede soportar. Cada cierto rato, el veterinario le dirige la palabra para preguntar algo, hacer algún comentario sobre el peso del gato, sobre su pelo opaco, sobre sus maullidos miserables, y quizá sonríe, a pesar de que Manuel es incapaz de devolverle el buen humor.

\- Quiero dejarlo acá, para observarlo una noche, mientras nos llegan los resultados de los exámenes ¿Estás de acuerdo? -dice por fin, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable mientras escribe en la ficha de papel. Neruda está de vuelta en la caja, maullando con tanta fuerza que a Manuel le cuesta concentrarse en lo que están hablando.

\- Uhm, bueno..., supongo..., ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué pueda ser lo que tiene? -murmura, desviando la mirada hacia la rejilla de la caja inevitablemente.

\- Bueno..., hay muchas cosas que podrían ser, tenemos que esperar a los exámenes de sangre. Pero es un gato viejo, Manuel...,

\- Sí..., si sé.

El final de la advertencia queda suspendido en el aire, incluso mientras Manuel se está despidiendo del Gato en una habitación angosta y llena de jaulas. Hay otros dos gatos, y tres perros en total, pero casi no hay ruido en ese lugar. El veterinario le sonríe antes de irse, y Manuel se siente como un niño de nuevo, medio avergonzado de meter su brazo en la jaula para acariciar el pelo gris con cuidado.

\- Voy a volver mañana, -le susurra con una sonrisa triste en los labios. En su mente suenan risas y voces que sabe que no están ahí realmente, y respira profundo, cerrando los ojos. El olor del desinfectante y los animales le dan ganas de vomitar.- Voy a volver mañana, Neruda. Le diré a Miguel que te compre algo rico en el supermercado, y vamos a pretender..., bueno, vamos a olvidar que tuviste que dormir en una  _jaula_.

Neruda le maúlla tan fuerte que a Manuel le toma veinte minutos tomar la decisión de irse, con la caja vacía chocando una y otra vez contra su pierna. Hace frío, para ser diciembre, y cuando entra a la casa el ruido es tan grande que se toma una de las pastillas que la psiquiatra le recetó, sintiéndola bajar lento por su garganta.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez, pero Manuel arrastra una de las sillas hasta la ventana, y se sienta ahí a mirar el patio muerto. Piensa en fuego, en serpientes y en abismos, pero al final todo lo que su mente hace es regresar una y otra vez a los maullidos lastimeros de Neruda en la jaula del veterinario.

Para cuando Miguel llega a la casa, está tan seguro que no va a poder dormir, que se toma otra pastilla, y deja que el ruido crezca cada vez más. Miguel no pregunta mucho, solo mira la caja vacía con el ceño fruncido y se larga a cocinar, contándole historias que no van a ningún lado, solo por tener algo que decir. Manuel se siente joven de nuevo, demasiado joven, y eso nunca ha sido algo bueno.

Antes de la muerte de su madre, Manuel también oía risas, risas y llantos, por eso sabe lo que va a pasar cuando va al médico al día siguiente, esta vez con Miguel caminando detrás, hablándole de cualquier cosa, porque él no sabe. Él repite una y otra vez que van a recibir buenas noticias, y que da lo mismo cuanto cueste el tratamiento, a fin de cuentas tiene ahorrada la plata de las vacaciones, y ni siquiera han tocado su premio.

Manuel no lo corrige, ni lo alienta, simplemente camina en silencio, apretándole la mano de vez en cuando. De cierta forma es gratificante escucharlo repetirle que tiene que mantener la calma, cuando puede sentir perfectamente la ansiedad en la voz del mayor.

Aún así se detiene en la puerta del veterinario, y Miguel lo mira con ambas cejas enarcadas, esperando una explicación que nunca llega.

\- Oye, va a estar bien, Manu, te prometo que si.

\- No me prometas tonteras hueón -responde, riéndose con un ruido seco, mordaz, que no sabe de donde sale.

Y apenas pisa las baldosas del veterinario, sabe que en realidad no ha cambiado nada. De pronto tiene catorce años, y un gatito gris retorciéndose en sus manos.

 

V.

Se llevan a Neruda en la transportadora, sabiendo que no tiene sentido quedarse con ella en realidad. El gato es demasiado anciano, demasiado débil para soportar un tratamiento, y Manuel se niega a sacrificarlo. En vez de eso se lo llevan a la casa, escuchando de fondo su maullido feo y ronco, el mismo que ha tenido toda la vida, con el que despertaba a Manuel en las mañanas para salir a la calle hace tan solo unas semanas atrás.

Hace rato ya que Miguel no tiene comentarios positivos que ofrecer, así que Manuel compensa por ello con humor, o un intento agrio y ligeramente mordaz de ello. Al final, siempre prefiere ver al mayor riéndose y hablándole de su trabajo, de sus amigos; de toda la vida que hace cuando no está encerrado con él en una vieja casita de madera, jugando a ser una familia con un obeso gato gris.

Miguel lo mira de reojo cuando ya están en la casa, y Manuel sigue con la mirada al gato, viéndolo echarse debajo del mueble donde tienen la televisión, con el paso lento y cansado. Cuando sube la vista, ahí está la mirada de Miguel, intentando ver a traves de él. Tan potente, tan perturbadora que lo paraliza, e incluso lo obliga a dejar de hablarle. En su cara hay una una tristeza que se le mete debajo de la piel y hace que todos los ruidos en su cerebro se callen en menos de un segundo. De pronto todo es silencio, y la respiración tranquila de Miguel cuando le da un beso que apenas siente, dejando que su mano se detenga en sus hombros, como si quisiera anclarlo a la realidad por unos segundos más.

Casi ni le extraña que lo que termina de romper su pretensión de ser normal, son los intentos de Miguel por hacerlo sentir mejor. Eso es lo típico con ellos, y Manuel se ríe en voz alta cuando Miguel le dice, con cierta nota nerviosa escondida en la voz, que si quiere llorar puede hacerlo.

No llora, pero si se apoya su cabeza en sus hombros mientras mira a Neruda, intentando ignorar cómo las serpientes se van enrollando a su alrededor, apilándose unas sobre otras en una amalgama de colores brillantes. Todas están ahí, excepto la roja, que hoy no está riendose, ni tampoco está llorando.

VI.

Duran así al rededor de dos meses, y todo parece lo suficientemente bien como para olvidarlo a ratos. Manuel sabe que Miguel lo hace, sabe que lo olvida algunos días, y vuelven a su cómoda rutina de hablarle a Neruda como si fuera otra persona más en la casita que comparten, como si fuera a estar para pasar otro cumpleaños inventado el año siguiente. Manuel en cambio es incapaz de olvidar aunque sea por dos segundos, porque las voces siempre están ahí, dispuestas a recordárselo a gritos cada vez que se deja estar durante mucho tiempo, acariciando el pelo gris y ahora sucio de Neruda, que con los meses ha dejado de intentar lavarse más allá de las dos patas delanteras.

La mañana que muere, hace frío, a pesar de que es verano, Manuel despierta sabiendo lo que va a encontrar. La serpiente roja se lo dijo en sueños, riéndose y llorando, todo al mismo tiempo, y casi agradece saber que Miguel está trabajando cuando por fin encuentra el cuerpo inerte del gato, escondido en un rincón de su antigua pieza.

Se convence a si mismo de que debe haber muerto durmiendo, y lo envuelve en la chaqueta negra, llena de pelos grises, hasta que no se ve nada del que fue su compañero durante años y años de voces que no existen. Le murmura bajito que lo va a extrañar, y que hoy va a salir el sol también, y empuja la puerta con las caderas, abrazando el bulto que es Neruda ahora. No puede explicar por qué, pero sinceramente está agradecido de que Miguel no esté ahí para verlo, incluso si tiene que dejar su precioso bulto en la tierra para poder comenzar a cavar él mismo.

La tierra en el jardín está dura y seca, apenas con algunos vestigios de maleza, porque cada cierto tiempo Miguel se encarga de arrancarlos, sentado de cuclillas en la tierra, con unos jeans gastados que llevan demasiados años en sus cajones. La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces, Manuel solo lo mira desde el umbral de la puerta, a fin de cuentas ya no sale al patio, no desde que comenzó a vivir como una persona normal. Es más fácil mantenerse lejos, así no puede pensar en cuadernos quemándose.

\- No estoy loco -murmura, como a veces hacía con el gato hace años, cuando su cordura era un tema de conversación. Quizá no tantos años atrás, en realidad.- He estado tomando las pastillas..., Si, si sé que dije que no servían para nada, Neruda, pero luego de los gritos me duermo rápido, ¿sabes? Sé que no, si no has querido...,  _quisiste_  dormir con nosotros en semanas...,

Tiene ganas de reírse de si mismo cuando mira el bulto, igual de inerte que siempre. Esa chaqueta tiene apenas unos meses de uso, pero supone que da igual, de todas formas tenerla escondida en su armario es lo mismo que tenerla enterrada en el patio, y si de algo sirve, a Neruda siempre le gustó arruinar la ropa cara. Es solo una parte más de su vida juntos, o algo así se dijo cuando la sacó hace unos minutos atrás.

\- Se supone que los gatos se esconden para morir, pero hiciste un pésimo trabajo, Neruda. Ni lo intentaste -vuelve a comentar, intentando espantar el silencio opresivo que cae en torno a su cuerpo, encorvado sobre la pala.- Supongo que ninguno de los dos se ha esforzado mucho últimamente. ¿Te gustaría un funeral con más parafernalia? Claro, claro que si, eras un gato dramático..., -esta vez si se ríe, fuerte y claro, sintiendo perfectamente el segundo en que el nudo que tiene atorado en la garganta decide soltarse.-

Llorar no es algo que haga todos los días. No lo hizo en el funeral de su madre, en realidad no lo ha hecho desde que era un niño, y vio por primera vez las serpientes en sus pies, amarrandolo al mundo y a la gente con hilos de voces rasgadas, irreconocibles, solo una maraña de ruido que lo asustó hasta el llanto. Supone que ha tenido ocasiones para hacerlo, ocasiones mucho más importantes, supone tantas cosas en realidad, pero al final ahí está, cavando una tumba de tierra y tela para el único ser que jamás dudó de su mantra de “No estás loco, Manuel. No estás loco Manuel. No estás loco”.

\- Oye, Neruda..., -empieza, sin saber realmente lo que pretende decirle.- Neruda..., Neruda..., es un nombre terrible, no sé por qué te lo puse. Lo siento.

La risa queda suspendida en el aire esta vez, sin que alcance a salir, porque en el piso su pala está chocando con algo, una caja de zapatos llena de tierra y es como verse en el pasado, Manuel casi cree que se ve, las rodillas cubiertas en barro, y las manos congeladas mientras intentaba a duras penas hacer un agujero con una pala demasiado grande y pesada para él. Tenía que ser rápido, porque en ese entonces su mamá aún vivía con él, y siempre tenía una mirada suspicaz reservada para su hijo y sus desviaciones, era lo que hacían, a fin de cuentas.

Manuel frunce el ceño cuando está de regreso en la realidad, y mira el bulto unos minutos antes de arrodillarse, sintiendo la tierra con sus propias manos antes de sacar la caja a tirones. Es más dificil de lo que espera, y pronto está sudando, abriendo la tapa con manos temblorosas. Tenía doce años, doce años, doce...,

\- Neruda...., tu tumba tenía mucha basura -sisea bajito, como si temiese que alguien fuera a oírlo cuando comienza a ver los cuadernos, viejos y llenos de páginas incoherentes. Algunas tienen sentido, otras son solo dibujos, abismos negros, fuego naranja, y miles de hilos a los pies de un niño que supone, pretendía ser él. Él y sus serpientes, que eligieron este momento para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

No está seguro de qué siente en ese momento, con las pruebas de su locura ordenadas en una torre sobre su regazo, y su gato muerto a un lado, envuelto en una de sus chaquetas como si fuera un bebé. En el cielo hay un sol paliducho, y algunas nubes blancas, perfectas, incluso si Manuel piensa que la lluvia sería el único clima adecuado para este día. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a hundir sus dedos en la tierra, pero ahí está, con los ojos cerrados y las manos abriéndose y cerrándose sobre el piso como si fuese un niño.

Los cuadernos se sienten especialmente pesados cuando se cansa de escuchar su propia respiración agitada, y al abrir los ojos la escena es la misma, sin serpientes, sin abismos, solo él y sus cuadernos, y de alguna manera eso es más aterrador que cualquier visión que su cerebro pueda conjurar.

\- No soy un profeta, no estoy loco -murmura, sintiendo la boca seca y el cuerpo pesado cuando por fin decide moverse, tomando en brazos el bulto de tela negra.- No soy un profeta, soy cualquier persona. -añade, molesto consigo mismo, abrazando a Neruda con algo más de fuerza. Tiene ganas de vomitar- Y estoy en un funeral. Disculpa..., disculpa la demora, Neruda, perdón, pero creo que todavía no es lo suficientemente profundo. A fin de cuentas, tu ataúd solo es de tela.

 

VII.

Cuando Miguel llega, se siente como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen. Manuel es un niño de nuevo, incendiando cosas para intentar que las serpientes se callen unos segundos, para asesinarlas, para liberarlas, ya no está tan seguro porque le cuesta encontrar en sí mismo la lógica de su locura. Tiene quince años cuando le dice a Miguel que en realidad no tiene mucha hambre, y se mete en su antigua pieza de abismos a seguir leyendo sus viejos cuadernos de páginas manchadas, frágiles con el tiempo.

En el piso mismo están las voces de las serpientes, que se han disuelto hace rato, solo en ruido, en voces rabiosas, en mil siseos que viajan por la madera y por las paredes. Hoy no tienen la delicadeza de tener forma, Manuel no las ve en ningún lado, y las siente en todas partes, como si estuviesen metidas debajo de su piel. Se las imagina hinchando su carne en formas grotescas, estirando la piel hasta que puede ver un poco de sus colores a través de sus poros. Se imagina a la roja enrollándose en su cuello y apretando hasta que le cuesta respirar.

Cuando se da cuenta está respirando apenas, con ambas manos firmemente apretadas en torno al cuello de su camiseta

Está loco, no lo está, no está seguro mientras lee. Porque estos cuadernos son los únicos que no quemó, y hay algo de siniestro en sus predicciones, algo que lo enerva y le revuelve el estómago, arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia el pasado. Algunas páginas hablan de que las voces le pidieron que se sacara los ojos en algún momento, porque si estuviese ciego las podría ver, podría ver todas las figuras que están más allá de sus sentidos, y Manuel se muerde los labios, pensando en el único intento que hizo de seguir esa instrucción, hace tantos años que ya casi no recuerda nada, excepto los gritos de su madre, claro. Sus ojos son mentirosos, eso dice el texto, y de cierta forma, lo cree.

Su boca también miente, sus manos, sus oídos, todo su cuerpo; y la locura es como una piel que se despelleja sobre su cara.

En algún lado, en las últimas páginas del más antiguo de los cuadernos, habla del protector muerto, dice que las voces de los muertos se quedan en la tumba por tres días, pero el rumor de sus palabras lo sigue a todos lados. Dice que cuando el protector haya muerto, las misiones serán claras de nuevo, y habrá que migrar lejos de su tierra de lluvia y frío. Habla sobre lugares donde el calor lo aturde, y el sol le quema la piel, y Manuel solo cierra el cuaderno, empujándolo junto a la caja debajo de una cama que lleva años sin usar.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose las piernas mientras se concentra en el sonido que hace Miguel desde la cocina, en un triste intento por aferrarse a su pretensión. Manuel es un escritor, un escritor atormentado, y su gato acaba de morir, solo está triste.

Solo está triste.

Solo está triste.

Solo está triste.

Solo...,

 

El ruido de la puerta lo hace saltar apenas, levantando la cabeza tan bruscamente que su cuello se queja, y el dolor se esparce por toda su espalda mientras se endereza. Afuera suena la voz de Miguel, llamándolo, tocando la puerta de nuevo, con una inseguridad que Manuel solo recuerda de su adolescencia. Está en una habitación que usan como almacén, sentado en el piso, leyendo las tonterías que escribía cuando aún era un niño, y se siente estúpido de pronto. Estúpido y tan normal que todas las voces se callan de repente.

Cuando el enfermero lo mira, confundido y más suspicaz de lo que Manuel lo ha visto en años, solo atina a sonreirle, pasando a su lado con falsa tranquilidad mientras pregunta qué hizo para cenar. Aún así, no logra comer más de un bocado, y se va a dormir con la sensación de que Miguel lo está mirando todo el tiempo.

Manuel sueña con serpientes, y ojos, en el piso, en el techo, en las paredes; en todos lados menos en su propia cara.

 

VIII.

Miguel le pide perdón por tener turno al día siguiente, y Manuel se ríe de él, porque si no se ríe no sabe qué otra cosa podría hacer. Aún así, el enfermero no parece muy convencido cuando sale de la casa, jurándole que va a volver apenas pueda, y que tratará de tomar unos días libres pronto. Manuel, por su parte, se cansa de repetirle que está perfectamente bien, y que solo va a pasar la tarde pretendiendo que es un escritor de verdad,  _escribiendo algo_   _de verdad_ para variar.

Mientras lo ve irse caminando, Manuel imagina que al mayor le cuesta trabajo no pedirle explícitamente que lo llame antes de quemar la casa, o algo por el estilo.

Para consuelo de Miguel, no se le pasa por la mente quemar la casa. Es más, tal y como dice el cuaderno, no escucha mucho ese día, solo un rumor, como si alguien estuviese hablando en susurros detrás de las paredes, tan bajito que no puede diferenciar muchas palabras. Escucha trozos sobre ojos y guardianes y cosas que no tienen sentido alguno, y se sienta a mirarlas desde la silla con los cuadernos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

La tumba de Neruda es un montículo de voces y colores brillantes durante los siguientes tres días.

Manuel en tanto se dedica a transcribir sus cuadernos en el notebook que compró hace algunos años, con el dinero de su primera publicación exitosa. No sabe por qué lo hace en realidad, pero hay algo en su escritura infantil, en los recuerdos de las misiones viejas, en las predicciones del futuro, que lo obligan a leerlas una y otra vez, y mientras viva con Miguel eso no es posible, no desde los cuadernos manchados de tierra al menos. No si pretende que el mayor vuelva a creerle cuando le dice que está bien. Para el final de la semana, ya tiene varios archivos de texto distintos, todos escritos mientras Miguel trabaja.

Supone que cuando termine va a volver a enterrar los cuadernos, o simplemente los dejará en el almacén, esperando a que alguien más los encuentre algún día. La verdad es que se ha planteado el fuego, pero a diferencia de su infancia, no cree que pueda aguantar verlos quemarse, ni esconder la evidencia de los ojos de Miguel. No tan efectivamente al menos.

De todas formas, la vida sigue, y cuando las serpientes vuelven a sus pies es como si nada hubiese pasado, Manuel siente como si hubiese estado caminando dormido todo ese tiempo. Eventualmente incluso Miguel logra tomar sus días libres, y lo obliga a salir de la casa, incluso si solo es para pasar una tarde fumando en el parque, o almorzar en el restaurante de uno de sus pacientes.

Solo una vez se le ocurre preguntar si no le gustaría adoptar otro gato; una noche mientras está preparando la cena, y una especie de tarta que Manuel aún no está seguro de qué es, pero desprende un olor cálido y dulzón que le hace agua la boca. Supone que es la idea en realidad, y se pregunta si existe algún problema en el universo que Miguel no quiera arreglar con comida.

Por unos momentos el único ruido que hay en la cocina es la televisión, y la verdad es que para Manuel cualquier distracción es buena si le permite alejar su mirada de la sincera curiosidad de Miguel. Está preocupado, lo sabe, puede sentirlo en la forma en que lo mira, incluso en la comida que le hace, pero aún así se da media vuelta hacia el aparato.

\- No lo sé -admite, fingiendo indiferencia mientras toma el control remoto, con movimientos calculados, rígidos, dispuesto a cambiar los canales un rato, solo para volver al mismo en el que están.

Al menos ese es el plan, hasta que lo ve.

La noticia en verdad no tiene mucho de importante para él, si es sincero, nada tienen que ver él con las desapariciones de varios infantes en el norte del país, sin embargo hay algo que lo paraliza en las imágenes que muestran. Las fotos de los niños, y los últimos lugares en los que los vieron. Algo que le seca la boca y lo obliga a quedarse completamente quieto, esperando algo sin saber qué es.

Manuel siente que se le va el aire de pronto, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero todo lo que ve son abismos, fuego, y niños. Las serpientes están gritando con tanta agresividad a estas alturas que solo puede oír sus chillidos, le parece que duran una eternidad. Y la noticia sigue y sigue, aunque las palabras de la conductora dejan de tener sentido en algún punto, mezclándose con los gritos infantiles de las serpientes en sus pies. Es como si subieran, como si estuvieran trepándole, amarrándolo a un montón de niños muertos en algún lado en el norte.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Miguel está frente a él, apretándole los hombros con tanta fuerza que le duele, llamando su nombre una y otra vez. Manuel siente su miedo antes que nada, y pronto los gritos de Miguel callan completamente a las serpientes. No hay serpientes, nada lo está trepando, no hay niños y no hay abismos. No hay nada, solo la mirada confusa de Miguel. Casi sin querer se imagina que el miedo es líquido, que se desprende de la piel del peruano y pasa a la suya en oleadas frías y viscosas, y respira profundo, una, dos, tres veces, inhalando el miedo y la ansiedad del mayor en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Manuel, carajo, respóndeme!

\- ...Nada, no pasó nada. -masculla, aún medio confundido cuando logra retomar el control de su respiración, echándose un poco hacia atrás cuando ve la expresión de Miguel.- Perdón.

\- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? -Miguel se sienta como si se desplomara en la silla, pasandose una mano por el pelo con la frustración más sincera que Manuel haya visto en su vida. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, en realidad.

\- No..., No más de lo usual. -murmura, pasándose ambas manos por la cara.- Solo estoy cansado..., ah, quizá olvidé tomar mis remedios hoy.

\- Eres un estúpido..., Me asustaste, te veías como si fueses a vomitar o algo.

\- ¿Perdón?

Recién entonces Manuel tiene tiempo de notar que en algún momento, alguien apagó la televisión. También nota que la cocina ya no está prendida, y que la mano de Miguel está descansando sobre su rodilla, apretando apenas. De repente se siente ajeno, como si no hubiese estado en ese cuarto en los últimos minutos.

  
\- ¿Qué viste? -pregunta Miguel, bajito, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Manuel levante la mirada.

\- Nada..., Nada..., solo estaba escuchando. No es nada hueón.

Miguel no sigue preguntando, y las serpientes no vuelven a aparecer esa noche.

 

VIII.

Esa noche no puede dormir, así que se instala en su silla, con el notebook apoyado en las piernas, y solo se dedica a leer. Sabe que hay un texto que habla sobre  _sangre joven_ , pero incluso cuando lo encuentra, no tiene demasiado sentido.

“ _Los peones van a recolectar la sangre joven a comienzos del año. Dejarán que los ríos fluyan para honrar al invitado en tierras calientes, donde el sol quema y no llueve. Arriba. El protector va a estar muerto, y las voces van a estar enojadas con todo, conmigo, con ellos. Dicen que tengo que ir y detenerlo. Tengo que ir. Tengo que ir._

_La sangre joven atraerá algo. Va a comer. Va a quemar._

_Tengo que ir_

_tengo que ir_

_tengo que ir.”_

 

Manuel arruga la nariz leyendo, casi tiene vergüenza de su propio dramatismo, pero en realidad no sabe qué más podría esperar de un niño de doce años. Aún así los siguientes textos todos repiten cosas parecidas, no se cansa de decir que tiene que ir. Dice que lo están llamando, que la sangre joven sigue perdiéndose, y que algo viene. Nunca dice que es, y Manuel tiene ganas de regañarse a si mismo por escribir así, al final, amanece y él sigue leyendo texto tras texto, buscando una aproximación de qué se supone que viene.

El profeta solamente dice, que quema, come, y mata. Y Manuel cierra el notebook con más fuerza de la necesaria, echándose en el sillón.

\- No sé ah..., Neruda nunca me pareció un protector -murmura, ahogando un bostezo con la mano mientras mira el techo.- Era más un amigo, flojo y gordo..., quizá el protector es el otro animal flojo y gordo de la casa.

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

Manuel se sienta de golpe cuando lo escucha, y el movimiento es tan rápido que se marea un poco, pero no es como si le importara, no cuando Miguel está mirándolo desde el pasillo, con una sonrisa burlona, y cierta mirada cariñosa que le revuelve el estómago incluso hoy en día. Simplemente no puede lidiar con eso, y su cara está caliente antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en una respuesta.

De todas formas Miguel no lo espera mucho, y pronto está sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa aún más ancha, y una mano caliente presionando en su pierna.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quién es el...  _protector?_

\- Cállate Miguel. -gruñe, casi al mismo tiempo que el peruano estalla en carcajadas, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón.- ¿Por qué estás despierto?

\- Te sentí.

\- No, en serio, por qué.

 _\- Bueno...,_ Me levanté al baño y vi que no estabas. -Miguel se encoge de hombros mientras habla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa inocente mientras tira de su brazo, obligándolo a recostarse en el sillón también, medio apoyado en su cuerpo.- Igual..., ¿Qué hacías acá? ¿No pudiste dormir? Quizá tendrías que ir donde la doctora. Llevas un año sin ir.

Lo sorprendente del caso, para Manuel al menos, es que la voz de Miguel pasa de la risa a la sobriedad en apenas unos segundos, y se pregunta cuanto tiempo ha estado esperando para decir eso. Racionalmente sabe que es natural, y trata de no pensar en Miguel yéndose de nuevo, pero es difícil no tensarse ante la mención de su psiquiatra y el tratamiento que rara vez sigue.

\- Yo sé que dices que estás bien, pero quizá perder a Neruda..., Entiendo que sea un golpe fuerte. Pero carajo Manuel, no estás bien. Nada está bien. Creo que hasta bajaste un poco de peso.

\- Todo siempre tiene que ver con la comida, ¿no?

\- Si..., No..., Da igual, sabes de lo que estoy hablando -gruñe bajito, apretándole el hombro y acercándolo más. Manuel no pone mucho de su parte para alejarse, pero tampoco le facilita el trabajo, se siente como un peso muerto en realidad.- Manu.

\- Mmm.

\- Manu...,

\- Mmmmm.

 

Manuel sabe lo que viene, pero no existe nada en el mundo que pueda prepararlo para cuando Miguel siente que es necesario hablar de sentimientos. Es algo extraño entre ellos, algo reservado unicamente para el sexo y los desastres, pero ahí está, murmurando cosas en su pelo, y Manuel tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo que no siente sus orejas arder. No sabe hacer estas cosas, no realmente, no es como si su madre le hubiese enseñado alguna vez, pero tampoco cree que pueda echarle toda la culpa de eso.

Se siente especialmente estúpido cuando Miguel le murmura que lo ama. Es como si dejase caer agua cálida sobre su cuerpo, sus hombros, sus piernas, todo es cálido en ese momento, y las manos de Miguel lo queman sobre la ropa.

\- Ya oh, si sé..., Voy a ver lo de la psiquiatra. Te juro.

\- Bien. Así me gusta -la risa de Miguel se expande por toda la habitación en segundos, y Manuel siente la vibración desplazándose a su cuerpo también, segura e insistente. Lo único que lo irrita de esa risa en realidad, es el hecho de que Miguel sabe que ganó- Ahora vamos a la cama un rato más.

 

VIII.

Quizá se siente un poco mal al respecto, pero dentro de las siguientes semanas ni siquiera piensa en ir a ver a la psiquiatra, en vez de eso sale a comprar varios diarios, buscando la noticia de los niños, diciéndose que es solo por curiosidad. Hay algo que lo llama en todo el asunto, algo en las fotos de los infantes, en las fechas, en los lugares, no sabe que es en realidad, pero sabe que tiene que ver con él, y cada vez que se acerca a algo relacionado, las voces son tan fuertes que lo ensordecen, así que supone que no puede estar equivocado.

Lo que finalmente lo convence de que está en lo correcto, es la noticia de la desaparición de una niña de apellido Luksic. Manuel no sabe mucho de gente con dinero en realidad, para él jamás fue importante y como lo educaron en casa, nunca tuvo necesidad de mucha cultura general, pero la televisión le da todo lo que falta, llena todos los agujeros y habla de eso durante muchos días seguidos. Miguel solo mira la noticia con el ceño fruncido, y el tenedor apoyado en la boca.

\- Igual, ahora que es alguien de plata, van a encontrarlos rápido -comenta, sin demasiado interés, y Manu hace todo lo que puede para no comentar, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, y un zumbido en los oídos.

Esa noche las serpientes suenan como un mar furioso, y Manuel ni siquiera necesita sus gritos para recordar el texto de su cuaderno.

“ _La gente va a comenzar a hablar cuando una sangre joven vestida de oro se pierda en el camino. Cuando ella esté perdida, habrán 100 desaparecidos. Algunos son de aquí, otros no. A algunos los están buscando, a otros no.”_

\- ¿Y si nos vamos de vacaciones, Miguel? -pregunta, con una sonrisa falsa y una indiferencia tan practicadas, que Miguel solo lo mira con sospresa unos segundos antes de comenzar a sonreír.

\- Creí que no querías.

\- No, te dije que lo iba a pensar. Quizá sea bueno el cambio de ambiente.

\- Quizá. ¿Y el tratamiento?

\- Ella fue la de la idea.

Miguel está tan feliz que solo asiente, murmurando algo sobre comprar pasajes, y maletas, y buscar hoteles y un sin fin de cosas que Manuel en realidad no está escuchando. De fondo todo lo que hay es el ruido de las serpientes, y el recuerdo de seis páginas de un cuaderno viejo, escritas todas con un lápiz a mina que ha comenzado a borrarse con los años.

  
  


_Tengo que ir._

_Tengo que ir._

_Tengo que ir._

_Tengo...,_


End file.
